Hetalia: The MarySue Chronicles
by dirkywirky
Summary: I have written a story using the language of Mary-Sue. Read if you dare, I'm not responsible for anything that happens to you. Brain bleach not supplied. I did this ON PURPOSE. feel free to flame.
1. Chapter 1

GARY-STU ENGLAND VS. NORMAL ENGLAND (did I mention England is going to be the seme role here? No sexual intercourse, but still~)

Gary Stu:

(America is dying)

"No!" England cried, crystal tears rolling down alabaster cheeks, more sprouting like a fountain from emerald green orbs. "America, my love, do not leave my side! Oh, how could I ever live without you, my one, my only true love!"

America's sapphire eyes fluttered open, landing on England's clover-green ones. "England-" he paused for a hacking cough that wracked through his delicate body. "Please, go on without me… I will see you in another life, and plus, aren't you in love with France?"

"France?" England gasped dramatically. "Never will I love that bloody frog! _You _are my true love, darling, stay with me, please! I shall use a spell to heal you, giving you my life, because I love you!" he whispered into his lover America's ear.

"No, England, I do not wish to live if you may die. I do not wish to live in a world without love- without you." The younger man replied. Emeralds met Sapphires as the lovers looked at each other, love in their eyes.

"Before you must die, my love, kiss me, kiss me for the last time, so I must never leave your side when you die!" England said, weeping, tears cascading down milky-cream cheeks.

"But of course- how could I leave you without one… last… kiss…" America whispered, leaning upwards so his rosy lips collided with England's. Fireworks went off for the last time, for America _and _for England, for when he pulled away, America whispered one, last, "I love you, England…" Before he drifted off into the everlasting darkness of death.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" England wailed, laying the dead body of America on the sand. England wept with sorrow, head thrown back into the rosy-gold sunset sky. He looked back down, brushing away the tears, wrenching the knife used to kill America out of his lover's chest. "If I must live without you, America my love, I choose never to live at all!" Before he plunged the dagger into his heart. His breath hitched, and he fell to his knees. Scarlet blood squirted out of the wound, staining the Briton's shirt. "America…" England whimpered, before falling to the ground, dead, right next to his lover, only to be found and buried the next day by Japan.

**AN: ! Oh god, this sickens me! But still, it's very poetic, non? Ohonhonhon- *cough* sorry, went a little France on you there. I actually kind of enjoyed writing this. It made me giggle. :3 I'll be getting the **_**normal **_**one up soon, to heal you. R&R, and please, before you flame, remember that I did this ON PURPOSE. Thanks. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

GARY-STU ENGLAND VS. NORMAL ENGLAND

(Mentions of the Revolutionary war, no France this time, except in my AN's X3 very sad. Sorry.)

Normal:

(America is dying)

"A- America, what happened? Are you alright? Speak to me, you git!" England choked out tears ready to fall from his green eyes. "I- I… please… Wake up America…" He whispered

America groaned, and his blue eyes opened slightly. "Hey… England… I'm dying… and I need to tell you something…" He croaked.

"I _know _you're dying, America, thank you, obvious idiot. What is it?" England asked, blushing as America raised his hand to the British man's face. "A- America, what…?"

"I'm _sorry_ England… I'm sorry for everything, absolutely everything… but I regret nothing." America sighed, pulling his hand down.

"I see. You don't regret rebelling. I- I understand… Sort of." England replied somewhat sheepishly.

"If I hadn't rebelled, we would have never gotten to this marker…"

"What marker?"

"This one…" America whispered as he crashed his lips to England's.

"Mmphhh!" England cried before slowly, slowly kissing him back.

"I love you, England…" America sighed.

"A- And I l-love you too… bloody idiot." England stuttered, swallowing back an anguished wail as the lights faded from America's eyes. But now, England let loose. He let the tears fall, and he didn't care who saw him. He turned towards the other people in the hospital room. He nodded at Canada, and left.

**AN: WHEW, that was a relief to write. And to answer any questions, NO, this is NOT a Trollfic. So please don't report me. I'm just showing how England **_**should**_** be portrayed. I actually liked writing the other one, reading it- and writing it- made me giggle. X3 But still, write like ^THIS^ or something like it. I'm not saying copy word for word, just take this as an example. I know it's not the best, but I try. And for the love of God, DON'T call eyes 'ORBS' It annoys the h*ll out of me, and everyone else, so please don't. Hey, if you want me to do another pairing like this (Oh god…), then I'm happy to see what I can do. I'll put some pairings I might do on a poll on my profile page, so check there soon!**


End file.
